Drull/tips
*Drull is the best for attacking. He has high damage and speed, but low health, which makes him weak without support. *Drull is best champion for farming, because it can destroy Silos and Town Halls in a short time. *Another inexpensive way of looting millions at attacking a player-controlled yard is the use of 5-10 million Putty Rage and a level 6 Bonus 3 Drull alone, because Drull's immense power, inhumane speed, and fragile body is useful to combine with what of Putty Rage's speed increasing and armor raising capabilities. *Drull is imbalanced if paired with a Zafreeti, as the Zafreeti wouldn't be able to keep up with Drull's speed. Use Putty Rage on the Zafreeti alone. *Drull is also useful as a looting wave, and can also be used to destroy towers. *When against a Gorgo, use D.A.V.E. and Zafreetis to distract it while flanking it with a Drull. *Drull is also good for attacking bunkers and defending because at level 6, it can kill a level 1 D.A.V.E. in one hit. A level 6 D.A.V.E. takes 3 hits from a Drull level 6. *Drull will be defeated by a few Heavy Traps, so be careful. *Drull is weak against bunkered D.A.V.E.s with Rockets going solo, so be sure other high level monsters are helping it. *If possible, send a Drull with a buffed Zafreeti, as his health would be replenished and Zafreeti would be able to keep up with him. *The best thing you could do is send Drull in to clear a space for Zafreeti, as Drull will be too busy destroying buildings to get out of Zafreeti's range of healing. *Watch out for bunkered Eye-ras, since they can send Drull back to his cage in an instant. *Sending in your Drull with a wide range of monsters with differing attack/defense is a good idea. Sending in a Drull with a buffed Zafreeti is good, but only to a certain extent. Send in your Drull with a few Crabatrons and Project X for an effective sweep of defensive towers (especially when buffed by Putty Rage). *Put your Drull near your Town Hall (or at least your Silos). *Drull survives longer than expected because it usually takes towers out before they can do much to him. *Drull is one of the fastest monsters of all (at Bonus level 3), being as fast as Wormzer (if Wormzer is level 2 or above.) *Drull takes a total goo cost of 12,997,500 (note that the monsters are level 1) to feed (excluding the bonus levels). *An cheap and easy way to kill Drull when you attack someone is to send in waves of Pokeys at him. Since Pokeys take up minimal space, and Drull can only take out one at a time, then sending in 2 waves of 100 Pokeys can bring him down and leave you room to attack with other monsters. (NOTE: This tip may slow down your computer. Be careful using this tip. This can be a lag and all damages to the yard you are attacking may be gone.) Drull is very fast and does very high damage. This monster is more recommended for higher levels, because at the begining you won't have much of a Zafreeti to heal it with. It may also outrun the Zafreeti. However, and later levels (40+), the Zafreeti can be upgraded to increase its speed and total heal. A level five Zafreeti has 0.95 kph, which is combined with a 100k Putty Rage (most common), would increase its speed to approximately 1.3 kph. This is quick enough to catch up to Drull. Attacking enemy Drull can be quite complicated. You may use your Champion to try to bud it out but your Champion may lose a significant amount of health. The best way is to pair D.A.V.E.s with Zafreetis since D.A.V.E.s have enough health to take more than one blow from Drull (unless the Drull is at level 6, in which it will be killed in one hit - unless the D.A.V.E. is level 2 or higher, because a level 6 Drull does 8000 damage, and a Level 2 D.A.V.E. has 9100 health). You can also use Eye-ras to kill Drull. First, send a strong monster (D.A.V.E., Crabatron or your Champion) to bait it. Then, send 2 or 3 Eye-ras and a level 6 Drull will die. Attacking with the Drull can be quite difficult because of his low health. The best way to attack is to lure all the bunkered monsters out as well as the enemy Champion (use a lot of Pokeys to lure Eye-ras if there are any). Once they're all out, use your Drull to wreak havoc on the base. Crabatron/Zafreetis will help Drull farm the yard. USING DRULL TO FARM Attack Kozu Tribe frequently, as you can loot more than 17.5M Resources in a Level 33 and above Kozu yard. it is recomended to use as many Zafreetis as possible. Monsters to Fling: 1 Drull and 4 Zafreeti (more Zafreeti if possible). Another option is to attack ONLY level 43 Dreadnaut tribes. You can loot 10M + resources. There are two approaches to this: the pebble bomb/twig bomb way, or the puttied Zafreeti way. The easiest way to take the Dreadnaut down is by pebble bombing/twig bombing the lasers and telsas. Because lasers and telsas have such low health, 100,000 pebbles and twigs would be perfect. Since you get 3M loot for each, you can get it all back! However, be very careful that you don't hit the silos or the level 6 Goo and Putty factories. Beware of a couple booby traps. I'd advise a 100k putty rage on Drull to avoid some of this. It will take about 6-8 catapults to wipe out the towers, so you'll profit about 2.2M! The hard way is by sending in your Drull followed by 4 or more Zafreeti. You'll need this much because all of the high CF. However, you don't profit goo, you lose. Only do this method if you are loaded up with so much goo that you don't know what to do with it. See Drull-Zafreeti Kozu Attack for more info on destroying Kozu yards using Drull and Zafreeti whilst minimizing casualties. Attacking Tips - When attacking a Drull, he can be baited with several Pokeys, and then defeated with a Pokey Bomb (this doesn't work well if the drull is level 5 or higher). It may take several hundred Pokeys, Finks/Project X may be thrown in after initial Pokey Bomb. - If you have unlocked Slimeattikus during an event, sending a bomb of 15 with a high level fomor is extremely effective, as the Drull will be distracted by the splitting slimeattikus while the rest of them deal intense damage. - Another good strategy to kill a Drull is fling a single D.A.V.E. with more 4 or 5 Zafreetis, but, a level 6 Drull can kill a D.A.V.E. with one hit and the Zafreetis can't cure him. This problem can be solved evolving your D.A.V.E. to level 2, but, with the new update, Drull can get in the bonus 3, which gives him a massive damage of 9,600 while the health of a level 2 D.A.V.E. is 9,100. So, to ensure the success of this strategy, it is necessary to evolve your D.A.V.E. to level 3, which gives it 10,000 health. - Also, if you have a Gorgo with the same level or higher, you can kill the Drull with him, but your Gorgo will be almost dead as well. Use Zafreetis to minimize damage in your Gorgo. - One more good strategy to kill a Drull is to send his meal to kill him. For example, 30 Pokeys will kill a Drull level 1, 50 Banditos Drull level 3 and 30 Fangs Drull level 6. *'Attacking with a Drull:' When attacking with Drull, send in tank monsters to distract towers so Drull can destroy other stuff. Be careful when attacking with Drull. Make sure there are no Eye-ras around as one Eye-ra does huge splash damage on him as well as other monsters. Since Drull can be taken out by both other champions of equal level (except by Fomor level 1 and 2), send in a D.A.V.E. with Rockets. If the opposing champion is a Fomor level 3 or more, send in Zafreetis and Teratorns, then send out Drull to destroy. If you can formulate a adequate attacking strategy, you can destroy any base with Drull and Zafreetis. If opponent's champion is Gorgo, simply use Drull with one or two Zafreeti or with Putty Rage to take it down. Attacking with Drull alone needs Putty Rage, specially at low levels. It was also useful for destorying Moloch's base and Moloch's outposts. An easy way to take out an enemy's yard: Create as many Ichis/Crabatrons as possible and fling them into an area with the most defensive towers. Let the monsters take out all the defensive towers and end the attack. This is recommended for yards that have Monster Bunkers with weaker monsters. Attack the same yard again but this time fling in ONLY the Drull (recommended level 4-6) for easy looting. Watch the destruction. Defending Drull would be very useful if you don't specialize in leveling your defensive towers. He would easily eat off the waves of monsters a player could fling on you. But you should still upgrade your defensive towers. Do not be overconfident with having a higher level Drull. Someone could use a Gorgo of a same level against it, tank Drull and take enough damage to still live. Drull would get lured easily with his fast speed. Since Drull has high attack, low Hp, and can only take out one monster at a time, a Pokey Bomb without the 10m Putty Rage or any other weaker monsters could easily take out Drull. Category:Champion Monsters Category:Tips Category:Monster Tips